


Trust Me

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-series to just before end of season 1, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Ashley likes annoying Henry into doing hijinks.
Relationships: Henry Foss & Ashley Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry in advance for the spamming of the fandom tag!
> 
> Fictober, that blessed time of year, that I finally finished in June. This is what happens when you have kids. Anyhoo, this is just your run of the mill drabble, no beta. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (And if you get a bunch of emails because you've subscribed, 1) thanks, 2) sorry if it isn't the right fandom.)

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Henry snorted. “Has that ever worked with anyone?” he asked, looking back at the bit of tech he was fiddling with. “Actually,” he added, shaking his head, “I don’t want to know.”

“Come on, Henry, I’m so bored. There’s nothing to do,” Ashley complained, hopping onto his workbench. Turning to look behind her, her fingers prodded through the various bits of ephemera left around as she said, “If you come with me now I’ll stop bugging you.”

Closing his eyes and putting down his things, he sighed. “Your mom is so gonna kill me.”


End file.
